Tempat Untuk Kembali
by Fuyuko Jung
Summary: Sebagian orang berkata bahwa Sakura begitu beruntung karena telah mendapatkan Sasuke, keturunan klan paling disegani, si tampan dari Desa Konoha, pahlawan medan perang. Padahal kenyataannya Sasuke lah yang beruntung karena memiliki Sakura. Bagi Sasuke sejauh apapun langkahnya, kemana pun angin membawa jejaknya pergi, Sakura selalu menjadi rumah tempatnya untuk pulang.


**A story by Fuu**

**All Character © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tempat Untuk Kembali**

**Sasusakusara canon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebagian orang berkata bahwa Sakura begitu beruntung karena telah mendapatkan Sasuke, keturunan klan paling disegani, si tampan dari Desa Konoha, pahlawan medan perang. Padahal kenyataannya Sasuke lah yang beruntung karena memiliki Sakura. Bagi Sasuke sejauh apapun langkahnya, kemana pun angin membawa jejaknya pergi, Sakura selalu menjadi rumah tempatnya untuk pulang.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading guys!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana sepi selalu menjadi tempat favorit bagi Sasuke. Keheningan yang tercipta seakan telah menyatu dengan jiwanya, menenangkan pikirannya. Temaram lampu pinggir jalan menuntun tegas langkahnya. Dijalan tanpa satu orang pun itu jejak kakinya tercipta.

Jejak yang telah merekam banyak memori itu membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang selalu ia rindukan, di mana pun ia berada—tentu tanpa seorang pun tau. Iringan suara jangkrik yang entah berasal dari mana menemani. Membuat suasana saat ini seakan benar-benar begitu sunyi.

Sebuah tembok pembatas dilewati. Kini langkahnya menyusuri jalan setapak sebuah tempat, sebuah bangunan, sebuah rumah yang selalu menjadi tempatnya kembali. Pintu cokelat yang tertutup rapat itu entah mengapa selalu membuat organ di dalam dadanya berkerja lebih keras. Ia pun tidak mengerti apa penyebabnya. Pahadal hanya sebuah kayu yang dibuat pipih dan berbentuk persegi panjang.

Tangan dalam jubah hitam yang menyelimuti tubuh menerobos keluar. Niatnya Sasuke ingin menekan benda putih yang tertempel pada dinding sebelah, namun ia teringat akan sesuatu. Lantas tanpa pikir panjang tangan itu langsung memutar kenop pintu dan tubuhnya masuk mengikuti langkah kaki.

"Tadaima."

Teringat jelas dalam benak Sasuke perkataan seseorang kala itu, _'__Berhentilah__menekan__ bel __saat__kau__pulang__. __Kau__ kan __kepala__rumah__tangga__di rumah__ini__, __bukan__seorang__tamu__'_, yang jika dipikir-pikir memang benar. Untuk apa ia membunyikan bel di rumahnya sendiri?

"Papa!"

Suara itu terdengar ditelinga Sasuke. Sesosok gadis kecil kini menghampiri, berdiri dihadapan dengan wajah berseri.

"Okaeri."

Senyum lima jari Sarada sudah terekam dalam memori Sasuke sejak kala itu. Melihatnya kembali menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Sasuke. Ternyata, waktu telah berlalu cukup lama. Putrinya kini semakin besar.

"Kau pulang."  
"Ya."

.

.

.  
Jadwal Sasuke pagi menjelang siang ini adalah memberikan laporan mengenai misi yang sejauh ini sudah diemban. Membeberkan jejak-jejak kecurigaan yang selalu menyertai setiap langkahnya. Naruto dari balik kursi Hokage semakin dibuat penasaran akan sosok yang sedang dikejar Sasuke. Sosok kejam keturunan Kaguya yang dulunya pernah menyerang dunia shinobi. Shikamaru sebagai penasehat desa turut andil dalam diskusi, otaknya yang cerdas bahkan tidak bisa dibuat berpikir jika menyangkut tentang hal seperti ini—sesuatu yang merupakan sangat ia kesali.

Pertemuan itu tidak terjalin lama. Mungkin hanya memakan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit. Bertukar pendapat, pandangan, serta strategi apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan ke depannya. Selepas itu Sasuke keluar tanpa mengucap basa-basi sama seperti saat ia masuk—itu memang tabiatnya.

Langkahnya kini menuntun pada pusat desa. Berjalan santai dalam keramaian. Kehangatan seakan memenuhi tempat ini. Berbagai pasangan, orangtua-anak, memenuhi setiap sudut pusat desa.

Diantara keramaian sekitar pandangan Sasuke malah menangkap satu sosok berambut merah muda dan berbaju mencolok diantara yang lain. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan sosok itu? Seorang wanita yang memamerkan lambang klan miliknya dipunggung, yang seakan-akan menunjukkan sekali bahwa kini lambang itu telah menyatu dengan dirinya.

Wanita itu sedang berdiri ditengah toko bunga. Kepalanya bergilir kanan dan kekiri, seperti tengah mencari sesuatu, yang kemudian berpindah. Karena Sasuke sedang bebas kerjaan, kakinya membawa ke tempat wanita itu. Berdiri disisinya tanpa mengucap apapun.

Sakura sempat terkejut, Sasuke bisa melihatnya dari spontanitas tubuh wanita itu yang agak menjauh ketika melihatnya. Namun tidak sama, Sakura langsung menyapanya kala itu juga.

"Anata."

Senyumnya berkembang dengan wajah yang sedikit tersipu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sasuke tidak tau apakah pertanyaan itu tepat untuk ditanyakan atau tidak. Spontanitas bibirnya mengucap kata tersebut tanpa berpikir panjang dahulu, benar-benar jauh dari tipikal seorang Sasuke yang selama ini selalu berkata dengan penuh pertimbangan.

Mungkin tanpa ada yang tau juga, sejujurnya beberapa kali Sasuke memang seperti ini jika sedang dihadapan Sakura.

"Kau lihat apa yang aku lakukan disini?"

Siapapun orang yang melihat, bahkan untuk seorang anak kecil pasti akan tahu untuk apa seseorang kalau sedang berdiri disatu toko. Sasuke sepertinya telah benar-benar memperlihatkan kebodohan dihadapan Sakura.

"Aku ingin membeli bunga untuk temanku."

Tetapi, sepertinya Sakura tidak mempermasalahkan. Wanita itu sesekali menatapnya sambil lalu.

"Siapa?"

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar menoleh, disertai balikan badan. Disaat Sasuke menatap matanya, bola mata hijau itu malah bergulir kesembarang arah. Terlihat seperti seseorang yang malu karena ketahuan menatap diam-diam. Wanita itu menempelkan beberapa jarinya ke bibir, mengeluarkan gumaman samar.

"Kau tidak kenal."

Kemudian badannya berbalik lagi, kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memilih bunga. Sedang Sasuke, hanya mengikuti langkah Sakura.

"Namanya Keiko. Dia seorang ninja medis yang juga bekerja dirumah sakit. Beberapa hari lalu dia ulang tahun, dan aku lupa mengucapkan selamat untuknya."

Perkataan Sakura terdengar bagai angin lalu. Sasuke sepertinya lebih tertarik dengan warna-warni dari bunga ini dari pada pembahasan _Sakura-membeli-untuk-siapa_, meski tidak ada satu pun yang disukainya. Nyatanya berada diantara puluhan macam bunga serasa seperti memanjakan mata untuk Sasuke, satu hal yang baru ia rasakan kali ini.

"Kau mau membantuku memilihkannya?"

Jika memang Sakura mengharuskannya memilih, sebenarnya sedari tadi Sasuke sudah mengamati salah satu bunga yang terpajang manis disudut. Bukan tanpa alasan mengapa pandangannya terfokus pada bunga itu. Satu sosok yang tidak pernah terlupa kembali melayang dalam pikiran. Jauh dilubuk hati terdalam, Sasuke kembali merasakan getaran.

"Apa kau suka itu?"

Tidak Sakura. Sesungguhnya Sasuke tidak benar-benar menyukai bunga, hanya saja tanaman indah itu kembali mengingatkannya pada satu kenangan dimasa lalu. Itachi, Kakak tersayangnya itu pernah membeli bunga yang sama dihari ulang tahun ibunya.

"Bunga yang indah."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Merasa bangga karena pilihan kakaknya tidak pernah salah. Mungkin ibunya juga sebahagia Sakura saat melihatnya.

"Paman, aku beli bunga yang ini saja."

.

.

.

Matahari kian menutup diri diufuk barat. Membuat langit yang tampak seperti semburat jingga perlahan menggelap. Lampu-lampu yang menggantung mulai menerangi sudut desa, yang bila mana dilihat dari kejauhan tampak seperti tarian kunang-kunang.

Jauh dari hiruk pikuk pedesaan, Sasuke menempatkan dirinya diatas batang pohon yang telah tertebas entah oleh siapa. Duduk bersantai dengan seorang anak lelaki sebaya anaknya. Rambut kuning, mata biru, kalian semua pasti mengenalnya. Mereka sedang beristirahat setelah berlatih satu jam lamanya. Menikmati detik-detik matahari menghilang dari balik tebing disudut desa. Awalnya hanya aliran air yang jatuh bebas kedasar sungai yang menjadi suara latar mereka, sebelum Boruto, anak lelaki itu berbicara.

"Paman Sasuke, sebenarnya misi apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?"

Pertanyaan seperti itu sudah sering didengar oleh Sasuke sejauh ini, yang mana pertama kali dilontarkan oleh Sarada.

"Ada apa?"

Tetapi tentu saja, siapapun yang bertanya, entah Sarada atau Boruto tidak ada yang diberitahu mengenai misi yang masih belum selesai dijalani.

"Apa misi itu begitu penting sampai-sampai kau jarang ada didesa?"

Jika diukur dengan seberapa pentingnya, sungguh Sasuke bahkan rela berkelana jauh, pergi meninggalkan desa dan keluarganya, mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan terbaiknya hanya untuk mencari jejak yang mungkin bisa mengungkap kejahatan yang akan datang. Karena bagi Sasuke ini bukan hanya sekadar misi, melainkan menyangkut keselamatan dunia shinobi.

"Bisa dibilang."  
"Apa kau tidak memikirkan Sarada?"

Salah. Pertanyaan itu sangat salah jika dilontarkan oleh seorang anak yang tidak tau apa-apa mengenai misinya. Karena Sarada, karena keluarganya, karena seluruh teman-temannya ia rela menjadi yang terdepan untuk melindungi mereka.

"Untuk apa?"

Sasuke melihat anak itu memutar bola matanya.

"Ternyata kau lebih payah dari ayahku."

Tidak apa Sasuke dikata seperti itu. Ia bahkan sudah mengalami gelombang kebencian Sarada dahulu.

"Dengar, paman. Apa kau tau penyebab dulu aku tidak menyukai ayah?"  
"Tidak."

Sasuke sungguh tidak tau. Juga tidak ingin tau. Mungkin karena Naruto memang benar-benar _bodoh_.

Ia memerhatikan Boruto yang bangkit dari duduknya. Perlahan berjalan, menantang diri melihat pantulan diri dalam cermin air.

"Itu karena ayah selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ayah seakan lupa padaku, pada adikku, juga ibu. Ayah selalu bekerja, pagi dan malam, selalu dan selalu menomer satukan desa. Ayah seperti mengesampingkan keluarga. Meski ibu selalu berkata, ayah melakukan itu demi kebaikan kami, dan masyarakat desa."

Sudah menjadi tanggung jawab setiap shinobi yang berdiri dibalik jubah Hokage. Diatas semua kekuasaan dan kepemimpinan pasti akan selalu ada hal yang dikesampingkan untuk mencapai kesejahteraan seluruh desa, walau harus mengorbankan keluarga. Sasuke sangat memahami bagaimana posisi Naruto saat ini.

"Aku tau bagaimana perasaan Sarada. Aku sangat tau, paman, karena aku merasakannya juga." Sambil berkata demikian Boruto kembali menghampiri Sasuke.

"Desa akan baik-baik saja selama kalian masih ada, selama para ninja masih terus dilahirkan. Percaya padaku. Jadi sedikit saja paman, luangkan waktumu untuknya. Walau hanya sebentar, aku yakin itu akan sangat membuatnya bahagia."

.

.

.

"Tadaima."

Tidak ada suara yang menyambut salam Sasuke. Keheningan kembali menyapanya dalam gelap. Hanya derap langkah yang menjadi suara latar saat Sasuke melangkah lebih dalam. Kemana orang-orang rumah?

Kursi hijau ditengah ruang menjadi sasaran utama untuk menempatkan diri diatasnya, bersandar guna mengusir kelelahan. Detik jarum jam terdengar begitu tegas, seakan ingin sekali menunjukkan atensinya. Sasuke diam-diam menyisir ke setiap sudut ruang yang bisa digapai retinanya. Sambil kembali mengingat hari-hari yang telah ia lalui.

Berbagai macam musuh kuat selalu ia kalahkan, bahkan ibu dari chakra pun berhasil ia segel bersama teman sekawan. Tetapi, apa yang telah ia lakukan untuk Sarada? Untuk keluarga? Apakah selama ini ia telah menjadi seorang ayah yang baik? Apakah selama ini ia telah benar-benar menjadi kepala rumah tangga yang bertanggung jawab? Pertanyaan tersebut terus memutar dalam kepala. Semakin Sasuke mencari jawaban dari setiap pertanyaan, semakin sulit ia menemukan kata didalamnya.

Iris hitam yang kelam itu perlahan tertutup, bersembunyi dalam kelopak mata yang terlihat begitu lelah. Pembicaraan dengan Boruto tadi kembali membuat naluri lelakinya bangkit. Namun jika Itachi saja bisa menanggung kebencian klan karena jalan yang dipilihnya, mengapa Sasuke tidak?

Setidaknya untuk kali ini ia telah melakukan hal yang benar dengan membantu Naruto melindungi desa dari ancaman kejahatan.

Ya, hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang bisa diperbuatnya.

Derit pintu terdengar dari sebelah kiri Sasuke. Diikuti cahaya lilin yang bergerak kesembarang arah, dua sosok muncul dari balik ruang gelap, entah sejak kapan mereka ada disana. Sambil mendekat, Sakura dan Sarada menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang sudah tidak asing lagi ditelinga Sasuke. Masih dalam pelukan kursi, Sasuke menatap seseorang dibalik kue yang tertempel lilin-lilin kecil.

Cerminan bola mata hitamnya, menghanyutkan Sasuke. Memutar kembali satu _moment_ yang tersimpan jauh didalam ingatan. Kue, lilin cantik, nyanyian, semua terdengar jelas ditelinga dan pandangan Sasuke.

Sosok Itachi berdiri dihadapannya dengan membawa kue sambil bernyanyi, disisi kanan ada ibu dengan tepuk tangan dan tawa renyahnya, serta ayah dengan senyum hangatnya. Lalu sekotak hadiah diberikan oleh sang ayah, yang mana setelah dibuka terdapat dua kunai yang mengeluarkan kilauannya. Sasuke tersenyum ceria, hatinya sangat senang mendapat kejutan ulang tahun diusianya yang ke tujuh. Itachi menyuruhnya mematikan lilin dengan meniupnya, dan Sasuke serta merta melakukan perintah itu.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Papa."

Suara Sarada kembali membawanya keluar dari bayangan masa lalu. Meski sudah berada dalam raganya lagi Sasuke masih tetap mengalihkan atensinya mengelilingi sudut rumah, mencari keberadaan orang-orang dalam ilusinya.

Namun, kenyataan memang sekejam itu. Tidak ada lagi Itachi, ibu, maupun ayah, yang beraga kini hanya dua sosok wanita yang tengah menunggunya mengeluarkan reaksi atas nyanyian dan sodoran kue putih berbentuk bulat. Saling bertukar pandang, dan mengeluarkan tawa halus sambil menatapnya.

"Kau pasti terkejut bukan?"

Mata hijau itu bersinar dipertemukan oleh api lilin. Pandangan Sasuke terkunci untuk sepersekian detik olehnya. Sungguh, jika Sasuke boleh jujur, pancaran tulus itu benar-benar membuatnya terpesona untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menerima sodoran bunga _daisy_ kuning dari tangan Sakura. Untuk saat ini sepertinya Sasuke tidak lagi bisa berkata. Perasaannya sangat sulit untuk dideskripsikan.

Tangan kecil nan halus menuntun lembut kelopak mata Sasuke untuk menutup.

"Pejamkan matamu. Buatlah permohonan dalam hati."

Jika ada satu permohonan yang benar-benar sangat diinginkan oleh Sasuke saat ini ialah, semoga tidak ada lagi kesedihan dan air mata yang tumpah pada anggota keluarganya, entah karenanya atau hal yang lain. Biar kebahagiaan saja yang menyertai selamanya.

"Sekarang, silahkan tiup lilinnya."

Sebagian orang berkata bahwa Sakura begitu beruntung karena telah mendapatkan Sasuke, keturunan klan paling disegani, si tampan dari Desa Konoha, pahlawan medan perang. Padahal kenyataannya Sasuke lah yang beruntung karena memiliki Sakura.

Tidak tau seperti apa jadinya ia jika seseorang itu bukan Sakura. Wanita yang selalu menunggu kedatangannya, wanita yang selalu berdiri paling depan untuk menggapai tangannya, wanita yang berhasil mengisi lubang dihatinya.

Bagi Sasuke sejauh apapun langkahnya, kemana pun angin membawa jejaknya pergi, Sakura selalu menjadi rumah tempatnya untuk pulang.

"Maaf kalau kejutan ini sangat terlambat, Papa. Kami harap kau menyukainya."

Harusnya Sasuke yang mengucap kata maaf itu. Harusnya biar saja hari ulangtahun-nya berlalu. Harusnya memang seperti itu, mengingat minimnya kehadiran sosok Sasuke dalam keluarga selama ini.

Tetapi, bukankah definisi dari keluarga memang seperti itu? Meski menyakiti, meski jarak selalu menyertai, keluarga tetaplah keluarga, tempat dimana cinta dan maaf selalu ada.

"Arigatou."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
